Giga Tyrant
Giga Tyrant is a massive and powerful fusion Kaiju who serves as the primary threat of Ultraman Particle and Ultramans Vs Giga Tyrant!:The Battle of Truth, as well as its rewrite, Ultraman Particle and the Ultra Warriors! Heroes Come Together! Defeat Giga Tyrant!. Appearance Giga Tyrant resembles a gigantic mass of Kaiju, not unlike Beryudora, however this mass takes the shape of the Despotic Monster, Tyrant. His eyes are large and have an ominous yellow glow, and upon closer inspection appear to be formed by two Sphire creatures. Even his mace is made of Kaiju, the chain comprised of serpentine ones. His horn however does not resemble any Kaiju, and seems to be his only body part independent of monsters. History Ultraman Particle and the Ultra Warriors! Heroes Come Together! Defeat Giga Tyrant! Giga Tyrant was the dream of the ambitious and fairly powerful Alien Fusionis. To achieve its creation, he entered an alliance with Dark Lugiel, who he soon double crossed, taking the dark being's powerful weapon, the Dark Spark, and using it to combine Lugiel's vast collection of Spark Dolls into one powerful and horrible beast which would grant him his ultimate victory. Giga Tyrant was first unleashed after Fusionis's duplicates had been defeated by Ultraman Renius and the Ultra Brothers, who had arrived to aid Ultraman Legacy and Ultraman Particle. Giga Tyrant proved immensely powerful, the battle being long and hard-fought. Even Legacy's Infinity Mode and Renius's Hope Type weren't enough to take him down. However, thanks to the sudden intervention of a mysterious Plasma Spark, and the gaining of Legacy's Rebirth form as well as a Legendary Mode for Particle, the tides of the battle were turned, and eventually, Giga Tyrant, along with its master, were destroyed, felled by a combined attack from the three beams fired by the Ultras, then his catastrophic explosion which was tempered by the sacrifice of Particle. Abilities Physical * Size: Giga Tyrant is a massive behemoth standing just under the tallest skyscrapers and towering over any Ultra foolish enough to challenge it. * Durability: Giga Tyrant is immensely durable, normal Ultra beams doing very little to harm him and combination attacks being shrugged off and sometimes simply angering the beast. * Tail: Giga Tyrant can send enemies flying for miles with a strike from its massive tail. * Mace Hand: Giga Tyrant's right hand is a massive mace mace out of Kaiju, which can be used to smash Ultras to dust if they aren't careful. ** Chain: Giga Tyrant can extend out a chain comprised of serpentine Kaiju to ensnare foes. * Blade Hand: Giga Tyrant's left hand is a huge blade which can slash even Ultras in half. * Horn: Giga Tyrant's massive horn can be used to skewer opponents. Energy * Giga Assault: Giga Tyrant fires the projectile attacks of his component monsters from all over his body, quickly overwhelming an enemy's defenses. * Despotic Eye Blasters: Giga Tyrant can fire massive and powerful beams of energy form his eyes. * Deathly Bladed Slice Ray: Giga Tyrant can send out a massive arc of energy from his bladed hand. * Energy Mace: Giga Tyrant can charge his mace hand with energy to strengthen its power. * Back Spike Rays: Giga Tyrant can shoot out rays from the massive spikes made of Kaiju on his back. * Hellish Inferno of Deathly Flame: Giga Tyrant lets loose a massive blast of powerful pyrokenetic energy from its mouth, enough to severely weaken even Legacy Infinity. * Giga Tyrant Final Destruction Assault: Giga Tyrant fires an attack of unknown but presumably great power from the recreation of Bemstar's floral pattern on his massive chest. However the only time it's use was attempted, Giga Tyrant's opponents blasted him first. * Super Implosion: Upon his own demise, Giga Tyrant will die in a massive explosion capable of causing catastrophic damage. Thankfully, when this actually happened, Ultraman Particle created a massive barrier, trapping himself, Giga Tyrant, and Alien Fusionis inside. The blast was enough to kill both Fusionis (who was merged with Dark Lugiel) and Particle (who was in his own Legendary Mode) Trivia * Though originally created by Zenon, the specifics of Giga Tyrant's actual appearance and abilities were provided by Cdr during the process of the crossover's rewrite. * Image by Emgaltan. Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Chimera Kaiju Category:Fusion Kaiju Category:Fan Villain Category:Ultraman Particle Continuity Category:Legacy of Ultra Continuity Category:Ultraman Renius Continuity Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Tyrant Variations Category:Cdrzillafanon's content Category:Zenonkou75 Category:OP Characters